Thor
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Okay, this is a story about JJ and Reid and Thor. Who is Thor you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out. Please read and review! Rated T because I'm paranoid?
1. Be There By 6

**A/N: Okay, here I am. Attempting to write another story. But not for Darkest Powers or Pretty Little Liars. But for my far most favorite TV show of all time. Criminal Minds! Yay for me! Too bad I don't know what it's going to be about yet. (insert chuckle here) Well here it is! Whatever it may be...**

Thor

Chapter One

**JJ's POV: **Spence and I were sitting in the BAU Conference Room **(I could not for the life of me remember the name of that room. So if you know PLEASE tell me in a review so I can fix it. Thanks!)** just laying around talking about everything. Cases, Reid's inability to interact socially, things like that.

"Hey, Spence?" I ask Reid.

"Yes?" He replied in his knowledgeable voice.

"Have you ever thought about getting a dog?" I should probably know better than to ask that, but I don't really care.

"No not really. No animals I have ever met are fond of me in the slightest degree so I find it useless to try to get one." He replied.

"Would you be mad if I got you a dog?"

"No, but it would most likely hate me." He answered.

"Okay." I said with a smile on my face.

"JJ, what did you do?" He asks cautiously.

"Oh nothing," I said with a grin on my face, "but you need to be at my place by 6 o'clock alright?"

"Okay." He answered.

"Great! And bring your appetite." I said enthusiastically.

"You don't have to cook for me." He said.

**Reid's POV: **"Yes I do. No arguing. You will eat, and enjoy what you eat. So you better be there. And don't be so uptight Spence, wear jeans or something okay?" JJ tells me.

"Alright." I reply. _Looks like I'm going to the mall after work. _I thought to myself.

"And Spence, don't wear dress shoes. It's just my house, not work." She told me with a smirk.

"I know." I answer slightly embarrassed.

"Good. See you then?" She asks as she gets up from her seat.

"Yes, I will see you then." I tell her.

**A/N: Alright, well here's the first Chapter! I finally got a name and an idea, loll. Please review! How am I supposed to know if you like it if you don't reply? So pleaseeeee review!**


	2. Thor

**A/N: Chapter Two anyone?**

**Dislcaimer,I kinda forgot this in the last chapter. Whoopsies: I don't own Criminal Minds. 'kay? If I did JJ and Reid would've been together by now. And Will would not have existed.**

Thor

Chapter Two

**Spencer's POV: **I ended up going to American Eagle to get my jeans to wear to JJ's house tonight. I got one of the lady workers opinions on a couple and ended up buying a few pairs. One pair with tiny holes in the kness (the worker told me the style was 'in'. I'm still not completely sure what she meant but I got them anyway), just a plain pair, and then another pair with scathes on it. Now I'm on my way to Shoe Show to get a pair of tennis shoes. I looked for about 10 mintues through the shoes before I finally found a pair I liked. They were a black pair of Converse. After checking out I asked the cashier if she knew the best place to buy t-shirts. She looked at me like I was crazy and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing. _Looks like I'm fending for myself. _I thought to myself. So I walked out of the store and looked around. I saw a Hot Topic, Buckle, the American Eagle I was just in, and a store called Hollister. I decided to go into Hot Topic. And let me tell you, it was a bad decision. As soon as I looked inside the store, I turned around and walked back out and went back into the American Eagle store.

_*at JJ's house*_

**JJ's POV: **_*Knock! Knock!* _I heard as I was taking the baked spaghetti out of the oven.

"Coming!" I yelled before slipping off my apron, and slipping on my moccasin-type-shoes. **(A/N: They look like houseshoes but they aren't I have a pair, and they are the most comfortable things EVER) **I scurried to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a deformed Sencer Reid standing on my doorstep.

"Hey Spence! Come on in." I said grinning as I opened the door.

"Thanks. Mmmm...something smells good. Is that Italian?" He asks. It took me a minute, but I soon realized that he was wearing American Eagle jeans, black Converse, an American Eagle shirt, and a pain black men's pea coat. **(A/N: I think they make those :P )**

"Yes it is. It's baked spaghetti. I just took it out of the oven. It has to cool so we have about 15 minutes so we can just sit and talk in the living room." I reply.

"Alright." He said before following me into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink while we wait? I have water, lemonade, Dr. Pepper, and Vitamin Water. And I may have some Gatorade in the pantry if you want that." I say.

"Vitamin Water would be great thanks." He answers me.

"What kind?" I ask.

"Whichever you pick will be fine." He says politely.

"Okay I'll be right back." I say before walking into the living room.

**Spencer's POV: **As JJ was gone I took time to really look at her house. It was nice and quiet. Very reserved but very full of life. The walls of her living room were painted a bright turquoise color with white base boards. Towards the far end of the room there was a fireplace with pictures on the mantle. Above the fireplace was a black flat screen television. On either sides of the TV was a picture frame full of three butterflies. In front of the fireplace was the couch which was a dark brown with turquoise pillows with different colored butterflies on them. Along the back of the couch was a blanket with what I thought was a giant Monarch Butterfly. There was also a small hanging cage with fake butterflies in it that looked like they were in mid-flight and a cherry wood coffee table about a half of a foot away from the couch. As for the floor, the floor was a dark cherry wood hardwood with a white shag rug under the couch and coffee table.

"Here you go Spence. It's like dragon fruit flavored or something. It's one of my favorites." JJ said handing me my Vitamin Water.

"Thank you." I said before opening it and taking a drink. It was actually _really _good.

"No problem." She said smiling.

_*WOOF!* _I heard coming from somewhere in the back of the hall.

"JJ, do you have a dog? Or did you say woof?" I ask dumbfounded by the sound of a dog in JJ's house.

"No, but I do have something to show you. Now come here." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Okay?" I answered.

"Close your eyes. And no peaking!" She said sternly.

"Okay." I said again.

"Come on, I'll lead you there." She said before taking my hand and leading me down the hall.

"Open your eyes Spence." She said excitedly.

"JJ. What is that?" I ask rubbing my eyes to make sure I'm seeing it right.

"It is Thor. You're new puppy." She said grinning.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

**A/N: Cliffies! Please review!**


	3. I Hope You Like Plaid

**A/N: Alright this should be the last chapter of Thor. I'm all about three-shots for some reason. And to any of you Darkest Powers lovers should check out my stories A Werewolf & His Mate. **

Thor

Chapter Three

**Reid's POV: **"JJ, what did you do?" I ask dumbfounded starring down at the tiny white ball of fluff at my feet. Who was to my shock, not trying to attack me.

"I got you a puppy. See." She said reaching down to pick up Thor.

"I do see. It's a tiny, white ball of fluff. Who's name is Thor. And apparently he is my puppy? Explain that please." I request.

"How about we take Thor with us into the the living room and I'll tell you more about him. But first we need to eat the food I made. And did I mention I made brownies?" _She knows me too well. She knows I can't resist sweets! _

"Okay deal. But I want a corner piece. Of brownie not the spaghetti." I tell her.

"You got it." She said grinning.

_*after eating both the baked spaghetti and the brownies*_

"So why did you feel the need to get me a dog?" I ask her again.

"I thought you needed some joy in your life. And Thor is just adorable and you know it." She said smirking.

"Yes he is cute, but why?" I said.

"Because, you don't have any joy in your life. I know you Spence, you read and read and study who knows what when you aren't working, and don't worry, I already have Thor here trained so he shouldn't have any accidents and when we have away cases I know a sitter that can dog sit for you. Her name is Maggie and she's like a dog whisperer so you won't have any problems. So please say you'll take him? Please?" She begged me.

"JJ..." I say.

"Please Spencer? For me?" She asks leaning in and hugging me fiercely, her breath lingering on my neck.

"I don't know..." I said again.

"Come one, you know you want to Spencey. You know you want to take him home and snuggle with him." She said tightening her arms around my neck.

"Okay...I guess I'll take him home..." I replied.

"Oh my gosh! I new you would! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh Spence I just love you!" She said jumping up and down after releasing me.

"Your welcome. Hey, what time is it?" I ask her.

"It is...11." She said after she read her clock.

"Then Thor and I better head home." I said standing up.

"No, Spence you and Thor can stay here. I mean, we both have a week off anyway so I'll show you what Thor needs alright? And maybe you can help me pick out a dog for myself?" She said.

"Alright. We'll stay. But atleast let me go home and get my clothes and pajamas." I explained.

"There's no need for that. My brother normally stays in my guest bedroom and I have clothes that I keep here for him and I'm pretty sure that you and him are around the same size so you can just wear some of those clothes alright?" She tells me.

"If you're sure?" I say cautiously.

"I'm sure. Now come on, I'll get you those pajamas. I hope you like plaid pants because that's the only kind of pants Matt will wear." She says taking my hand and leading me to the guest bedroom.

"I do." I say.

"Good." She says flashing a brilliant smile.

**A/N: I loved this story, there was Thor and then some JJ/Reid. I liked it so I hope you did too. Please review!**


End file.
